Twisted Dreams
by Unsaid Goodbyes
Summary: If your whole life, had been nothing but a dream, what would you do? Would you avoid anything to do with the dream or go searching for it again? And what if…it still existed? AU/ OOC. BxE. ON HIATUS FOR NOW.
1. Prologue

A/N: Here is the prologue of the new story I'm writing. It's short, but the next few chapters will definitely be longer. I think I'll be posting up two chapters a week, or something along those lines. I have a vague plan in mind for this, but don't be surprised to see me skip a week to write one-shots instead. I think I'm ten times better at those, rather than stories. The altered version of _**Porcelain**_ will be up soon, I just need to make sure everything is in order. So, onto the story…

Summary: If your whole life, had been nothing but a dream, what would you do? Would you avoid anything to do with the dream or go searching for it again? And what if…it still existed? AU/ OOC. BxE.

--

**Title: **Twisted Dreams

**Rating: **T

**Author: **Breathless Tomb

Prologue

**Bella's POV**

--

_And then we continued blissfully into this small, but perfect piece of our forever…_

I awoke with a start, clutching at my heart. The overwhelming feeling to find Edward holding me nearly overtook me as I glanced around the room. The sunlight filtered in through the window of my bedroom, the Phoenix heat already blazing—though I could tell it wasn't even breakfast yet.

A dream. It had all been a dream. _Edward, Alice, the Volturi, Victoria, Renesmee_. All figments of my mind. I'd never gone to Italy, and I'd never given birth to a half-vampire-half-human child. But the dream had been so _real_. So _long_. How long had I been asleep? Days? Months? _Years?_

The calendar pinned to my door surprised me. The date, that was. August 31st, 2005. The day I was supposed to be leaving for Forks. So it _had_ all been a carefully imagined dream. My subconscious trying to make light on my moving to Forks.

I could hear the gentle, calm breaths of my mother, and the roaring snores of Phil. I looked down to the foot of my bed. My two suitcases sat there, zipped-up and ready to leave. Noon. Six dreaded hours until noon. Six hours until I'd depart for my worst nightmare.

I didn't know how I'd survive now, knowing I'd never hear Emmett's boisterous laughter, see Rosalie's frozen perfection, Esme's warm smile, Jasper's silvery scars, Carlisle's twinkling eyes, and Alice's bubbly personality.

_And Edward_, I thought with a sigh. My husband. My love. Gone. How could I ever have dreamed of such a man? So perfect. So loving. I must've liked torturing myself.

_Renesmee_. The name came to me with a stab of despair. My daughter. My baby. She would never exist. My hand unconsciously touched my stomach. How could she ever be born without Edward to help me create her? Even if she did _somehow_ exist inside of me, without Edward…it was impossible.

My life was gone. My family didn't exist. Could I possibly live in a world, knowing they didn't walk it, and that no one else would ever come _close_ to replacing them? Did Jacob even exist? _At least he does_, I thought, remembering that I'd known him as a child. But it was only human Jacob. Not shape-shifter Jacob.

I swung my legs over my bed, my feet touching the warm floor. I frowned. I'd almost expected the same ice-cold tiles as in Forks. I shook my head. I was losing myself to fiction. I needed to get over the dream. _The Cullen's didn't exist._

_Vampires didn't exist._

If an Edward Masen ever did live, he'd have died peacefully back in 1918 in Chicago. The thought made me curious. Would there be a gravestone in Chicago with his name on it? I would have to check one day, once I'd left Forks for good.

I took quiet steps across my room, opening my door slightly so as to avoid the squeaking of wood against linoleum. I jogged quickly to my personal bathroom opposite my bedroom, shutting the door behind me and locking it. I checked my reflection, still nearly expecting the fiery eyes of a newborn and snow white skin. But all that stared back at me were innocent brown eyes and clear—nearly translucent—skin.

I stripped my clothes, and stepped into the shower. The water was cool, a refreshing change from the dry, humid heat that lingered in the air. Thoughts echoed and bounced around in my head as I scrubbed my hair with the same strawberry shampoo I'd used on my first day at Forks High.

Would Mike, Jessica or Angela still be waiting for me in Forks? I racked my brain, but I could only hazily remember having played with Mike as a kid, on one of my yearly visits to Forks to spend time with Charlie. So he existed. The question remained, would the others?

I was shocked by a jolted thought. Could possibly a human Cullen family be living in Forks? There, but alive, instead of immortally cold? I sighed in aggravation. I was deluding myself again, getting my hopes up just to be let down. My hand twitched, itching to just slap myself.

But the dream settled it. I was doomed to a life of solitude. I'd never love someone like I loved Edward; never _want_ to love someone like I loved him. Not even Jacob. In my mind, Jacob belonged to Renesmee, and Renesmee alone. I couldn't ever love him. Not as more than family.

I washed my body, the thoughts still running through my head before I turned the water off. Opening the glass shower door, I grabbed a light lavender towel and wrapped it around my petite frame.

I ran back to my room, pulling out a pair of acid-washed jeans and my favourite white eyelet lace shirt—as remembrance of my dream. I skipped putting socks on, knowing I'd only be wearing a pair of flats. Was it stupid to skip wearing excessive clothes when going to Forks?

Probably.

My feet felt awkward and ungainly now, since—for awhile—I'd been so used to the graceful steps of being a vampire. Now, looking back on my dream, I felt wickedly amused. Even turning into a vampire probably couldn't have cured the clumsiness that was me. It probably only would have enhanced it.

I took the stairs slowly, not wanting to trip or wind up with another hospital visit. _Carlisle_. How would I survive going to the emergency room if Carlisle—my father-in-law—wasn't there?

All I could stomach today for breakfast was a tiny bowl of cereal. I was feeling so sentimental at the moment that surely I would throw up once I arrived in Forks on a perfectly full stomach.

I'd have to take up writing with the imagination I had. That could be my hobby when I sat alone at home with my sixty cats.

My thoughts turned sour with my falling mood. I'd woken up unbelievably joyful, and now I just felt like I wanted to jump in front of a moving truck. I cringed at that thought. Knowing me, it would probably end up being an accidental suicide. If that was even possible.

An hour passed by before Renée and Phil woke up. I was still in the kitchen, though reading now instead of eating. My mother sauntered into the room with Phil in tow. Her child-like eyes were bright and alive with the wonders of a new day, but I could see the melancholy at having to leave me.

"Good morning Bella," She smiled. I'd always adored my mother's voice, and now, hearing it for the first time in…_months_, was like eating from a buffet after starving for quite some time. _No Bella_, I reminded myself, _you've been asleep for eight hours, not three years_.

_Oh. Right._

"Morning mom," I said looking up from my book, "Morning Phil." He smiled kindly in response, not much of a man for words. He was nowhere near as quiet as me or Charlie, but he wasn't much of a talker all the same.

Knowing I was invading their privacy, I took my reading to the living room, turning on the TV for some background noise. Some show with Steve Carrel came on, and I found myself laughing along with the jokes, even though I was hardly paying any attention whatsoever to the TV.

I spent the rest of the morning unpacking and repacking, making sure I had absolutely everything I wanted. I threw my hair back in a high ponytail, to keep the strands out of my face. It was nearly twelve o'clock when I started panicking.

I knew I couldn't stay in Phoenix, but there had to be somewhere else for me to go. I couldn't go to Forks and suffer there. Besides, who could I tell? One mention of my dream would have me thrown away in a white, padded cell for good.

So it was settled. I could tell no one. Not my mother. Not my father. And certainly none of my new friends in Forks.

It was still difficult though, to know that it had all been in my head. The discovering, the romance, the fights, the failed-suicide attempts, the marriage, the honeymoon…It was like being offered one day of absolute perfection—except mine had been three years worth—then having it suddenly ripped away.

It was a choking feeling, so real that I almost believed that there were hands around my neck, wringing it. The sensation was quite painful; half of me bleeding. There was a curious feeling though. A feeling of unease and apprehension. In the time I'd spent in Forks, I'd come to love it. I'd always love Phoenix more—I was a sun person—but I couldn't deny that Forks had grown on me. And not just because of Edward.

There it was again. My mind was tricking me into believing I'd spent years in Forks. Still, all the same, I was anxious to get there. Maybe this would be better for me. Maybe it would be helpful to get away from the sun…at least for a little while.

I could see a faint change in the scorching sky. Pale, transparent clouds covered the sun, blurring it. I could hear Renée and Phil talking animatedly over the buzz of the television. This will be good for me.

"Bella, it's time to go sweetheart."

I think.

--

A/N: There. The prologue is _finito_. The next chapter (which is written down, though not typed) should be posted sometime soon, but not in the next day or two. In the meantime, I will be posting the new version of _**Porcelain**_. It should be up within a day.

This story will be a slightly twisted take on Twilight. A _what if_, if you may. How would the plot have changed if Bella had already known all about the Cullen's and vampires? Would she still fall in love—knowing it was all a dream—or would she run?

Well, _duh_ she's going to fall in love.

Sheesh.

--Breathless Tomb--


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: I've finally figured out a bit of the plot for this story. Or at least, how it's going to be drastically different from Twilight. You probably have no idea what I'm talking about, but you'll see soon enough. This is one of my favourite chapters that I've written—on paper—so far. So, enjoy…

Summary: If your whole life, had been nothing but a dream, what would you do? Would you avoid anything to do with the dream or go searching for it again? And what if…it still existed? AU/ OOC. BxE.

--

**Title: **Twisted Dreams

**Rating: **T

**Author: **Breathless Tomb

Chapter 1

**Bella's POV**

--

The plane rides—as I had to take two—were quite stressful. I was filled with so many emotions, each of them contradicting the others. I was anxious to be in Forks, yet I dreaded arriving. I was missing Phoenix, but I couldn't have been happier about leaving. It took five long hours before I reached Port Angeles, and suddenly, I was looking forward to seeing Charlie. Had my dream been accurate enough?

The car ride was not in the least bit awkward. I didn't feel uncomfortable now, unlike in the beginning of the dream. It was like I had become a whole different person now, not as immature of naïve as I had been.

The sky was covered by a thick pack of clouds, a light rain—as I had expected—showering down upon the little town. I could see people all over the roads and coming out of buildings. Some I remembered or vaguely recognized, some I was clueless about.

"I've missed you Bells," said Charlie's gruff voice. I could tell by the tremor just how much he was hiding his emotions. Men like Charlie didn't exactly find pleasure in admitting to caring, no matter how much they did. Not that I minded. I saw through his pretences.

"It seems like I only saw you yesterday," I grinned, my mood lifting. Little did he know I was almost half serious. It was easy to love Charlie. Had it not been for his love of this tiny town, I could see him and my mom still together. She had no hard feelings for him. Just Forks.

He stopped the car in front of the same house I'd come to know and love. To my extreme amazement, my old, reliable truck stood parked on the grass, the same rusted red paint and propped up hood. I was shocked, my lips parted in happiness at actually having _my_ truck, and astonishment, for, _how had I known?_

"Billy gave you the truck for me?" I blurted unthinkingly, not remembering that _perhaps_ Charlie hadn't quite told me about the truck yet. He gave me an odd look.

"Yeah," He said with his eyebrows raised, "I bought it off him a few weeks ago. How'd you know?" Suspicion leaked into his voice.

"Just a guess," I mumbled, my eyes still locked onto the truck. I shook my head, walking into the house. I'd figured out about the truck later.

My room was the same as I remembered it from the dream, but with a few alterations. The walls of my room were not light blue, but a startling shade of sapphire, barely glittering in the dim sunlight. And the curtains drawn across to expose an open window—the one I imagined Edward would climb through—were as pale and faded as my shirt, not the happy, ducky yellow.

But other than that, everything seemed to be the same. The slight alterations did make me feel a bit content though, and also a bit miserable. Charlie showed me quickly around before leaving me to fend for myself. This time around though, I didn't cry. I looked through the window, blinking only when absolutely necessary.

***

Sleep didn't come easily to me that night. I tossed and turned, yet when the night _did_ finally claim me, it was a dreamless slumber. Usually, I would've thought I'd just forgotten my dreams, but today I was certain I didn't have any.

Charlie was already gone when I woke up. The cruiser wasn't in the driveway and there was a bowl of cereal and a plate of toast waiting for me at the table. I guess in the time I'd been away, I'd forgotten just how considering he was.

I made it to school nearly late. Luckily I knew where to park and the front office wasn't too far off of a walk. I scanned the lot, but there was nothing. No Volvo, no Porsche, no Mercedes, no Jeep, no M3, not even a Vanquish. Now I was really depressed.

The lady at the front desk was exactly as I dreamed her, though in actuality, she had darker hair than I imagined. A rich—and somewhat knotted—auburn colour. She handed me my class schedule and sign-in sheet, and I was off.

Staring at the little piece of paper dejectedly, I noticed that sixth-period wasn't biology. It was English. Biology was my first period. I hurried off to class, praying…just praying.

But he wasn't there. I could feel numerous stares on me as I fought back tears. I knew it couldn't be real, but still, it was nearly impossible to handle. I wanted to tear from the classroom and cry my eyes out in the girl's washroom. And I almost did.

Almost.

Instead, I took a seat next to Angela, pretending I didn't know her. Thankfully, there wasn't a seating plan in this class. She smiled shyly at me.

"Hi, I'm Angela," She said in her same, quiet voice, stretching out a hand, which I eagerly shook. "You're Isabella Swan, right?"

"Just Bella." As the class continued to talk, so did I, "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too. If you have any questions about Forks, don't hesitate to ask." She was much more open than I'd dreamed of her, and just as kind. I very nearly asked her if there was anyone who went to this school with the surname _Cullen_. But I didn't. I knew her answer would only serve to hurt me more.

"I will." She smiled wider and looked away as the lecture started. I couldn't focus on the lesson. All I wanted to do was drown myself in my sorrows. Or eat ice cream. Whatever worked better.

On the positive side, all my human friends existed. I could see the same attraction between Angela and Ben as ever. Wouldn't it be fun to play match maker with those two. They deserved it. Mike and Jessica too. They were all the same as how I dreamed them. I'd gotten everything right. Everything except the main part.

On the way to the lunch room, Jessica ran up to Mike's side—who was walking with me—and began to say in a furious whisper, "Did you hear? Mr Mason got in a fight with _Emmett Cullen_. Apparently they all missed first period and Mason tried to get them in detention. I've never seen a teacher so scared!"

I stopped where I was walking and turned my head slowly to Jessica. Her heavy, chestnut curls were pulled back with a blue ribbon, her eyes confused. I could swear my heard had stopped beating for a few seconds. "Who got in a sight with Mr Mason?" My voice was surprisingly calm, though my emotions were raging inside of me.

We had just passed through the cafeteria doors, so I looked instinctively at the table I'd come to be a part of in my later dream-days of high school. It was real. My dream wasn't a lie. They existed. And they sat _exactly_ as I'd first seen them.

It was no doubt what they were. Their eyes were dark with purple bruises grazing their eyelids. Their pale, slightly luminous skin was as ashen as ever, bone white. My mouth dropped open as I gazed upon their five familiar faces.

Alice.  
Jasper.  
Emmett.  
Rosalie.  
_Edward_.

I followed Jessica, numb, not feeling anything, not tearing my eyes away from the unmistakeable, inhuman beauty of the Cullen's. Why had they missed first period? Surely not to hunt; they looked as thirsty as ever. Especially Jasper. I sat down across from Jessica.

Suddenly Edward looked up, his onyx eyes curious. I saw no recognition on his face, and though I expected it, it hurt all the same. A frustrated look clouded his face when he realized he couldn't read my mind. How lucky I was.

I tore my eyes away, not knowing what to do. I'd _dreamed_ all this. How could I be right? How could I have possibly known of this powerful coven of vampires? Maybe there _was_ a glitch in my mind. Visions? No, that was impossible. It was too long, too real, too full of choices. I wasn't having visions. I was having something else.

I couldn't eat, couldn't breathe, could barely speak. Edward was still staring at me, but I couldn't find it in me to meet his eyes. What if he could read my mind? Terror hit me. I couldn't let him—or anyone—know about the dream. Not yet. I began to sing in my head, out of sheer paranoia. But his expression never changed.

When the bell rang, I rushed off to English, not answering anyone who asked me why I was in such a hurry. I picked a seat on the far end of the class, near the windows. I rested my head on my hand, closing my eyes.

"Miss Swan, could you move to this seat please?" Mr Mason asked, looking shaken and a bit worried, as if he thought I might start arguing with him too. "We have assigned seats in this class."

I sighed, picking up my books and moving to a seat in the middle of the class. Thankfully, I was fairly certain Edward only had sixth-period Biology with me. I didn't think I could stand to see him just yet. My eyes suddenly snapped wide.

_Wait, this was sixth-period._

I watched in horror as Edward walked into the class. His eyes found my face, his brow furrowing at the look of unmatched fright. His perfect pouty lips pursed in confusion and I looked away. My breathing was short and shallow. I was sure he must've thought I was some sort of freak.

He walked forward a few steps before stopping, his eyes suddenly wide and ravenous. His nostrils flared and his fists clenched. Edward glared at me in fury, but—now that I knew what was happening—I simply ignored him, looking away whilst casually lifting an eyebrow in scepticism. Why hadn't he stopped breathing already?

He turned on his heel, stalking back to Mr Mason, and I could hear him beg in his low, musical voice for a new seat. I was not in the least bit insulted, like I had been in the dream. I could hear Mr Mason hesitantly refuse Edward, knowing the full extent of the Cullen fury first hand.

Edward grudgingly turned back to me, his eyes crazed and enraged. I wiped the fear off my face, and met his heated glare calmly. Fear would get me nowhere. I'd learned that. He sat down on the chair beside me, angling it away from me.

"Hello," I said quietly. I couldn't believe he was _still_ breathing. Why hadn't be stopped by now? Edward closed his eyes shut; nodding to acknowledge he'd heard me. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

But I remembered something. Something Zafrina had taught me. I reached around me in my mind, feeling the thin, but tight, elastic that seemed to wrap around my thoughts, hiding them. I pushed with all my mental might. It was difficult, but I finally managed to lift my shield enough to send one solid thought to Edward.

_Wow, some people around here. Don't know when to stop breathing!_

He was shocked, the thought lifting him from his frenzied state. He looked sharply at me, but I innocently gazed ahead, pretending I had no idea that he was staring at me.

But he'd stopped breathing. I was incredibly proud of myself. It'd been hard. Painfully hard. But I'd somehow lifted my mental shield. While I highly doubted I was strong enough to use my shield to protect others—at least in my human state—it was nice to know I could let Edward hear me whenever I wanted him to.

He looked tamer now, so I turned to him with my hand outstretched. He looked at it like he wasn't sure what to do. I rolled my eyes for a second time.

"Shake it," I grinned, "It's not going to bite you." He grinned ruefully, an inside joke he wasn't aware I also knew. Edward was confused at my secretive smirk, but he decided to ignore you.

"Nice to make your acquaintance," He said in a muted, attractive voice. It was easier this time around—now that I was so used to him—to concentrate on his words and not spend my time ogling his face. Still, my dream hadn't done him justice. He was a hundred times more gorgeous, charm oozing from his pores. But genuine charm, not overrated, fake seduction.

"Nice to see you again," I said, not clarifying my words. I _was_ talking about seeing him last in my dream. He blinked, utterly bemused.

"You mean in the cafeteria?" He raised a sole eyebrow. I smirked.

"Something like that."

His eyes were completely baffled, but I refused point blank to elaborate on what I'd said. _He'd figure out sooner or later,_ I thought, _it's only a matter of time._

English ended quicker than I expected, but this time, it was me who left, leaving Edward in a flurry of aggravated confusion. Maybe this would keep him from running off to Alaska. If Edward couldn't refuse one thing, it was a challenge. And I'd just presented the biggest challenge to date.

The day passed by rather quickly. I walked into the cozy front office to find Edward arguing with the red-haired lady. I sighed in aggravation and leaned against the back wall. He turned his head to mine, his back stiff and mouth pressed into a hard line. I shot him an annoyed look. I already knew what he was arguing about.

"Coward," I muttered, too low for any human to hear. His eyes widened, but I placed my sign-in paper in a small, purple basket and left before he could get a word in edgewise.

I drove home slowly, thinking over the day. This had officially been the strangest day in existence. I couldn't even begin to describe how I was feeling, the thoughts I was thinking. It was all so crushing.

After what I'd purposely done, would Edward still leave? I'd intrigued him, insulted him, and baffled him. Would he still run and find himself in the snowy mountains of Alaska before coming back, or would he stay to try to unravel the mystery I'd put out on the table.

Truthfully, I hoped he stayed.

I _had_ married him. I _had_ given birth to his child. I _had_ almost eloped with him. There was no doubting I still loved Edward. I'd already known when I'd woken up from the dream that I still loved him, but seeing him in _person_ was…so much different.

I got home hours before Charlie, so I had the steak and potatoes done and ready before he'd even finished work. But I was beginning to feel grimy, so I put the plates in the microwave and ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed a pair of undergarments, a pair of shorts, and a cotton-stretch shirt before starting the shower.

The hot water relaxed my muscles, and I waited patiently as the knots in my back untangled. I used a slightly different fragrance for my hair this time around. _Strawberry and peaches_. I wanted the delectable smell of fresh strawberries, and the light, sweet scent of peaches.

I changed in the bathroom, not caring how cold it was. I couldn't believe my outrageous mind. Shorts in Forks? Wasn't it cold enough in jeans and _sweatpants_? Hell, it was cold in _snowpants_.

But leaving the bathroom, I realized how quiet it was. Unnaturally quiet. It was common to hear the calming singing of the sparrows, or the quiet chirpings of the crickets. But it was silent as the grave. I sighed, slapping my palm to my forehead. I'd forgotten that I'd left my window open. _Nothing scares animals away faster than the undead…_

"You know, it's rude to spy in people's windows," I spoke aloud, in a normal voice. I chuckled to myself when I heard the animals start up again. The gentle crooning of a robin. He'd be gone by now. I pushed open my mind again.

Stupid, shiny Volvo owner.

I hope he got that.

--

A/N: There you go. I don't really like the way I'm making Bella's character. I mean, I like her being assertive, but I still like the shy, innocent Bella from the books. I just wanted to change her character slightly, because there were times in the books where I always felt like she should've done or said something else. So this is half me, half Bella.

The next chapter—since it's already written, just waiting to be typed—will have the same character traits, but I will be changing them slightly in chapters three, and so on. I hope you all don't think I'm bashing Bella's character, when I say things like "I'm not as immature as I was in the beginning of the dream" that's just me showing how I didn't really like some of Bella's choices in the books.

Reviews are better than a hungry Edward.  
Actually…pretty much anything is better than that.  
But still, review. :)

--Breathless Tomb--


	3. Chapter 2

A/N: Now that _**His Porcelain**_ has been posted, I have a lot more time to spend on this story. This is the last chapter that I have written down on paper, so it'll take me awhile until the next few chapters are posted. I'm trying to make this story as least clichéd as possible. I'm also going to be changing my Bella's personality slightly. I like her more self-confident, but I want to keep a lot of the characteristics of the Bella we know and love. So, onto the chapter…

Summary: If your whole life, had been nothing but a dream, what would you do? Would you avoid anything to do with the dream or go searching for it again? And what if…it still existed? AU/ OOC. BxE.

--

**Title: **Twisted Dreams

**Rating: **T

**Author: **Breathless Tomb

Chapter 2

**Bella's POV**

--

I stayed up most of the night, half expecting Edward to show up. If he did, I'd been asleep at that point. It was frustrating, knowing everything about him, yet not being allowed to tell him. _He'd hate me_, I thought with a pang of agony. I'd already been through the pain of him leaving me, and I had no intention of that _ever_ happening again.

He was there, first period Biology. So he _was_ in my class. Angela sat with Ben today, and though she shot me an apologetic look, I couldn't have been happier. For her and for me. Edward sat at an empty desk, ear buds blasting music. I tried to recognize, but I couldn't put a name to the sound. It was quite clear, that—even for a vampire—he hadn't heard me come in. Or smelt me. His eyes were closed, the lids smooth. He leaned down on the desk against his folded arms. To anyone else, it would've appeared as if he were sleeping.

But I knew better.

Since—coincidently—all the other desks had been filled, I scampered forward, trying not to trip—which I failed miserably at—and took a seat next to him. Knowing how difficult this was for him, I kept a respectful distance between us, but not too far, because I didn't want to seem rude and indifferent like the other students who diligently avoided the Cullen's like the plague.

I was irritated more than anything when he didn't acknowledge my being there. I knew he felt the vibrations of the chair scrapping across the floor, but other than his hands clenching, he did nothing to greet me. I crinkled my nose in minor vexation.

So I simply stared at him. His lips turned down in a frown before one eye opened. The blazing gold eye sparkled with question. I smiled in delight. _He'd hunted just so he could me again instead of running away._

"Nice to see you're feeling better," I said politely. I could tell he had heard my voice—or at least read my lips—through the strident music. Edward sat upright, taking the buds out of his ears and pushing them into his sweater pockets.

"You're the most peculiar human I've ever met, you know," He said. I laughed, not offended at all. I was also a bit tickled pink about how he said _human_ instead of _person_. It was like he was subconsciously beginning to trust me with his secret.

"I've been told that," I chuckled, "So, how was your night?" I had a teasing smile on my face. Edward's expression twisted into a pained smirk.

"It was…interesting," He finally confessed. If he knew I had known it was him who spied on me last night, he didn't show it.

"Mine was too," I grinned, "It was so strange. Some person was looking into my window. I had to tell them to get lost. You don't how creepy it was." I kept my eyes shockingly innocent, watching in amusement as Edward looked to the left, avoiding my eyes. He knew I knew.

"Sounds strange," He muttered. He turned his head to look the other way, but his cheek was listed, as if he were grinning. Sighing, I started doodling indolently on the cover of my math workbook. I didn't even pay attention to what I was drawing; I simply let my hand loose, moving this way and that. But, when it was done, I looked down to see six pairs of dark eyes staring up at me.

"That's outstanding," came Edward's awe-struck voice from over my shoulder. I looked up to see his eager eyes soaking up my drawings. The compliment sent my heart into turmoil, and my face went red.

"Thanks," I smiled shyly, "Eyes are the only thing I'm remotely good at drawing. I'm actually quite terrible."

"You have a talent. All you need to do is practice." He looked like he might say more, but the teacher suddenly started the class, prying his attention away from me. I neatly tucked my workbook away, interlocking my fingers.

This was going to be a _long_ year.

***

The pavement was icy as I walked to my car. I nearly slipped twice, grasping onto the hood of my truck. Edward was leaning against his car, which was parked three spaces ahead of mine. With a flash, I remembered Tyler's van. It felt as if it'd been so long ago.

"Wow," I mumbled to myself, "Sure is slippy. Someone should put some salt on the road. It would be just _dreadful_ if a car were to hit the ice too fast and kill someone." I made sure my voice was low enough for now human to hear—as my message was only meant for the Cullen's—before pulling the door on my truck open and starting it up. I backed slowly out, careful not to hit anyone.

As I passed by the Volvo, I saw Alice Cullen smile and wave at me. I quickly smile sweetly back at her before leaving the lot. I missed my best friend almost as much as I missed Edward.

I drove home much faster today than yesterday, quite tired and eager for some shut eye. I'd order out tonight. I was in no mood to cook, and even if I was, the fridge was nearly empty. Grocery shopping was in order.

The night was cold and brisk. I could see my own breath in front of my face. Edward wouldn't be visiting tonight, of what I was sure. There was just _something_. Something that told me what I needed to know. Once again I sank into a dreamless sleep. It was as if I'd been drained of all my dreams in that one giant one.

I anticipated the snow the next day. It was a light coating, not anywhere near enough for school to be closed, yet not fine enough to be considered a dusting. The ice on the driveway glittered in the Omni-present sunshine. The clouds suddenly collected together, blocking the sun away. I scowled.

The Cullen's had heard me apparently, for when I pulled onto the lot, I was semi surprised to find the ground was solid and dry. The other students seemed shocked too, but no one complained, and very few even questioned.

I felt his presence before I saw him when I jumped from my car. My trekker boots gripped onto the cement, and though I wobbled, I didn't fall.

"You know our secret," He accused in a low, harsh voice. His breath was cool against my ear, though warmer than the air around us. My eyes spotted a group of oncoming students and I figured out how to make my escape.

"What secret?" I asked before the students flooded between us. "See you in class," I called over my shoulder. His face was twisted up, though he seemed to realize I knew and wouldn't be telling anyone.

In class it was the same thing. He tried to get me to confess without actually out loud saying his secret. Though I did my personal best to keep my mouth shut.

"You know, don't you?" He whispered into my ear during Mr Banner's lecture. "Just say that you know. You don't have to say anything else."

"I already told you, know what?" I murmured back, eternally grateful I was allowed to speak lower than what human ears were capable of hearing. "You crazy kids these days."

"You're such a brat," He muttered, so low that I almost thought he was talking to himself. I used my mind t lift my mental shield again.

_Am not._

His eyebrows shot up, but I simply grinned. "See! How do you do that?"

I shrugged, "It's a gift."

We didn't talk anymore after that, but I had a feeling this particular conversation wasn't over yet. I wasn't entirely sure why I was being so difficult. Possibly it was because, even with his mind reading abilities, being in a room full of children made me slightly apprehensive of being overheard.

It was nearly twilight when he finally arrived at my house. I was lying back on my bed, a book in front of my face and the window left purposely open when I heard a quiet, but distinctive growl.

"How long have you known?" He ground out, his teeth clenched. I thought for a minute before being brutally honest.

"Before I even met you," I admitted. He remained silent and I didn't dare look up at his face, but I kept rereading the same passage in my book four times before flipping the page angrily. When he did finally speak, his voice was rushed and feathery, as if he were afraid of being eavesdropped on.

"How is that possible?" I shrugged. Edward didn't seem satisfied with my answer.

"Can you at least tell me _how_ you figured it out?" He pressed, his eyes intense. I sighed in defeat, throwing my book onto the table beside my bed and sitting up. I folded my legs on top of each other and took a deep breath. Gathering my thoughts together, I began to tell my story.

A story, that if heard, could prove me to be remarkably gifted or extremely mad.

I hoped he didn't think the latter.

--

A/N: There. Done this chapter. The next chapter should be up shortly, because I'm trying to spread these out, no matter how eager I am to post these. I literally feel like just posting a new chapter every hour, but I need to learn to be consistent, which I am extremely _not_.

I most likely will be updating _**The Core Of Fear**_ soon. Probably even after this chapter itself. It will be a short chapter and you might see a little of Edward, but I won't be introducing him just yet. And no, there will be no Biology in that story. I like mixing things up.

--Breathless Tomb--


End file.
